With this proposal, NCCP plans to continue to foster multi-institutional and multidisciplinary collaboration on the research aspects of the cancer problem. These continuing research efforts to reduce the impact and morbitity of human cancer center around Clinical, Laboratory and Epidemiological-Statistical programs that utilize shared resources and have developmental needs. The Clinical Research division plans to continue its work on NCOG, Outreach, Biological Response modifiers (BRM), and Head and Neck grants and contracts. NCOG plans greater emphasis on modality studies, including new radiation modalities, BRM, new drug developments and affiliation with national speciality study groups where appropriate. Laboratory Research's aims are threefold: to foster basic-applied-clinical science interaction, catalyze multidisciplinary/multi-institutional projects and provide organizational and administrative framework for such projects. The Experimental Cancer Therapy Group, Clonogenic Assay Group, NDDT Program Project and Radiation Forum will continue. New proposals on kinase inhibitors in cell transformation and selective bioactivation of new cytotoxic drugs are under consideration. The Epidemiological-Statistical-Cancer Control Research sections' goal involves multiple resource utilization (epidemiologists, SEER Program, Regional Cancer Incidence Network, Survey Research Unit, Public Use Research Facility, Biological Labs, Regional Cancer Councils (ISAs), NCOG, Nevada State Cancer Registry, CCRU, CCSP and Statistical Center) in pursuit of cancer problem detection, definition and resolution, the latter involving intervention methods research and implementation.